


Let's Get It On

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Molly and Rafe… exploring. And then some!





	1. Naked Cuddles

** Naked Cuddles **   
  
Rafe lay on the sofa in Sam’s place, trying to do his level best to forget that Molly was somewhere upstairs, sleeping, right above him. He tossed and turned on the sofa, twisting himself into a pretzel in a futile effort to get comfortable. The knowledge that Molly, his dream girl, his fantasy, his everything, was just a staircase away taunted him. Sam had allowed Molly to sleep over tonight and all Rafe wanted to do was go to her; crawl into bed with her and …   
  
He shook his head. No, no way. He would never do that. He would never pressure Molly or hurt her in any way. She was much too precious to him. Besides, she didn’t think of him that way. She still loved TJ - even if they had broken up and even though TJ was actively flaunting his weird relationship with Taylor in Molly’s face at every turn. Rafe had to respect Molly’s feelings and he would - even if it killed him. Which it very well might.   
  
He flopped onto his stomach, dangling his arm over the side of the couch and staring miserably at the far wall in the darkened penthouse. Closing his eyes didn’t help at all. In fact, it only made things worse. When he closed his eyes, he could imagine Molly naked and opening up to him like a flower -- all pink skin and soft curves…   
  
“Arrgh!” He growled and shot up to a sitting position. He searched around in the dark for his tee-shirt. He was going to go for a long jog through the park. It may be about forty below and it was snowing like crazy but he couldn’t stay in this penthouse a moment longer. He needed to clear his head.   
  
Just as he closed his hand around the hem of his tee-shirt, he heard movement on the staircase. He instinctively looked up. He thought he must be dreaming or having an amazing fantasy because Molly was coming down the stairs towards him, only the small hallway night light guiding her steps. From what little he could see in the near-darkness, she was dressed only in a short babydoll nightie. He swallowed hard over the lump in his throat and felt his whole body tighten in response to her nearness.   
  
“Rafe, you’re awake,” Molly whispered, not totally sounding surprised.   
  
“Yeah,” he said. “What are you doing up?”   
  
“I couldn’t sleep. I can’t … I can’t turn off my head, I guess. I have about a million thoughts racing through my mind right now.”   
  
“Tell me about it,” he murmured. Although truthfully, he only had one thought running through his mind:  _Molly. Molly. Molly…_   
  
“I shouldn’t be down here but … Do you think maybe I could -” She broke off. “Never mind.”   
  
“No, what were you going to say?”   
  
“I was wondering if there was possibly room on the sofa for me too. Maybe we could talk or -” He couldn’t see her face but knew she was blushing bright red in the semi-blackness. “I mean, we could just you know, sleep. Not together or anything … Just… I’m mangling this, aren’t I?”   
  
“It’s okay. But there’s definitely enough room on this sofa for two.”   
  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose.”   
  
“Trust me, you're not imposing.” He watched her move slowly over to him. His heart was beating so fast that he thought it might burst out of his chest. She sidled onto the sofa and he felt her hip bump his. Hot sparks zipped through his body. “I should…. Uh, I should probably put on my tee-shirt, huh?” He said, finding it hard to verbalize his thoughts with her sitting so close to him.   
  
“No, don’t.” Molly quickly added,  _“I mean,_ just be comfortable. Pretend like I’m not even here.”   
__  
Like that would ever be possible, he thought. He slumped back on the cushions and offered Molly his hand. Her eyes met his in the darkness and heat smoldered between them. At least he was feeling the heat. Could she be feeling that crackling electricity too? God, he hoped so.   
  
Molly took his hand and his fingers naturally intertwined with hers. Her skin was so soft and smooth. He could imagine kissing and devouring her body, inch by inch... worshiping every part of her...   
  
He was highly aroused and prayed that she wouldn’t notice his erection although it would be almost impossible for her not to. He was straining the crotch of his pajama bottoms as Molly laid down beside him, spooning into his body.   
  
They just lay there for a long time, listening to each other’s rapid breathing. The room was very warm for the middle of winter and it wasn’t the radiator working overtime either; Rafe was sure of that much.   
  
“God,” Molly whispered.   
  
“Are you praying?” Rafe asked with a little smile.   
  
“Huh? Oh no,” Molly said. “I was just going to say God, it’s so hot in here.”   
  
“You feel it too?” Rafe lifted his head to look at her. She tilted her head back and he caught the feminine scent of her raspberry shampoo. It teased his nostrils.   
  
“Yes. Sam must have cranked the heater way, way up.”   
  
“Yeah, probably….”   
  
“I mean… I need to … This is going to sound so forward but I need to-”   
  
“What, Molly? Say it.” His voice sounded hoarse and breathless to his own ears.   
  
“Would it bother you terribly if - I mean, would it be terribly inappropriate and awkward if I pulled off my nightgown, just for a little bit - just until I cool down? You can say ‘no’ and believe me I won’t be upset or-”   
  
“YES!” Rafe cried out. He coughed. “I mean, sure go ahead.” He tried to swallow down the hard lump of desire sitting right square in the middle of his throat. “Just get comfortable.”   
  
“You’re sure?” Molly said shyly.   
  
“Yes. I mean, you might as well. I have my shirt off so-”   
  
“Yes you do. Are you okay in your pajama bottoms or do you want - do you want to take them off too?”   
  
“Molly….”   
  
“You don’t have to. It just doesn’t seem fair for me to strip down and get cool while you stay all bundled up, getting even sweatier.”   
  
Rafe couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You are saying you won’t mind if I take off my pants?”   
  
“No. I should -- for propriety's sake -- but it’s just so warm in here, you know…” Her voice shook. “Maybe this is a bad idea.”   
  
“No, Molly, it’s not,” Rafe said. Actually in his mind, it was the best idea  _ever._   
  
“Okay, so I guess we’d better get undressed.” Molly stood up on seemingly wobbly legs and moved to the edge of the sofa. As he stood and started to doff his pajama pants, she timidly pulled her nightgown over her head. She hugged the material to her lithe body for a moment and then let it dangle from her fingers before dropping it onto the lush carpeting. In the darkness, he couldn’t see much but knew somehow that she was completely bare. That she was sans bra or even panties.   
  
He about had a coughing fit as he kicked off his pants and she moved to him. She lay down on the sofa. Close up, he got a better look at her sweet, taut flesh. His dick jerked in his boxers. He didn’t dare remove them lest she see the evidence of his arousal but somehow he knew it was already too late. She knew what she was doing to him. Maybe there was even a part of her that relished the feeling of power she had over him…   
  
“My boxers… Should I…?” He didn’t know how to finish the sentence. He could barely breathe or think straight.   
  
“You can take them off,” Molly said. “I mean, it’s so stuffy in here, right?” She said. “And it’s not like we can’t control our baser instincts.”   
  
“Yeah, of course.” Rafe slowly peeled down his boxers and almost wanted to cover himself from her view but decided if she was being brave, then he would be brave too. He moved the rest of the way back to the sofa and sat beside her. Their hips bumped again and his skin burned. His whole body hummed with desire.   
  
“Lay down, Rafe, come on. Just for a little bit,” Molly coaxed him.   
  
She didn’t have to ask him twice. Molly laid down beside him and he bravely reached out to wrap his arm around her tiny waist, tugging her to his side. They just lay there for a long time, skin to skin, panting in time.   
  
“This … feels nice,” Molly finally said.   
  
“Yeah it does.” God, how much he wanted to kiss her, taste every inch of her, lick the seam of her sweet little pussy, bury himself so deep inside of her … But he knew instinctively that she wasn’t ready for that. That tonight was a huge enough step for her as it was. He wasn’t about to pressure her in any way.   
  
She reached out to touch his cheek, running her fingers down his chin and tracing the curve of his proud jaw. “Goodnight, Rafe,” she whispered huskily.   
  
“Goodnight, Molly.” She turned onto her side and spooned against his body. His erection poked into the back of her thigh and it was all he could do not to lose control but somehow, he managed to stop himself from exploding all over her. Later, he would have to “handle” his little problem personally, but for now, he would grin and bear it. Or should he say,  _bare it._ The thought made him laugh out loud. He couldn’t help it.   
  
“What’s so funny?” Molly asked, lifting her head to look at him.   
  
“Nothing. It’s just… I think I’m going a little crazy. I never in a million years expected this to happen. In fact, half of me is convinced I’m dreaming.”   
  
“You’re not,” Molly said. “I just want you to know though that I don’t make a habit of doing this kind of stuff. In fact, I never have … Well, no man has ever seen me naked before.”   
  
“Not even TJ?”   
  
“Not even TJ,” Molly said. “Do you think I’m just some brazen, unrefined hussy or-”   
  
He lay a finger gently across her lips. “No way. I think you’re perfect, Molly, not Mary or Mary-Margaret,” he said, remembering how she had introduced herself to him over a year ago. He’d just been a penniless, starving kid, and she’d taken pity on him and offered him a hot meal and her friendship. She’d seen something worthy in him. When his mom was murdered, she stood by him and defended him. She was everything that was good and sweet in the world and he vowed then and there that he would never take advantage of that innocence.   
  
She touched his hand and drew it gently away from her lips. “I’m not perfect, Rafe. Not even close. Because if I was then I wouldn’t be doing this. It’s anything but appropriate or ladylike and -”   
  
He covered her lips again with his index finger. “It’s okay. It will be our little secret, alright?”   
  
Molly nodded. “Mmm, okay,” she said. She surprised him once again by kissing the tip of his finger before quickly rolling over and burrowing her face into the thick sofa cushions. His hand found the small of her back and he lightly ran his thumb nail across the taut skin there before pulling her against his chest. He eventually felt her slacken in his arms and heard soft little snores escaping her lips that told him that she was in dreamland. He looked at her face. She was smiling in her sleep. He hoped to God that she was dreaming about him because he knew he would be dreaming about this moment for the rest of his days on earth. Life just didn’t get any better than this.   
  
He stayed awake all night just holding her bare body against his equally naked one and when morning’s first light peeked through the slats of the blinds, he gently shook her awake. “Molly, you’d better head back upstairs. I don’t want Sam to see us like this.”   
  
Molly nodded. “Me either. I can’t imagine what she would think. She would probably tell my mom and my mom would have a heart attack and -” She broke off and looked at him with a smile. “I don’t regret it though… do you?” She asked uncertainly.   
  
“I will never regret it. Ever,” he vowed. They hadn’t kissed, they hadn’t fondled each other or made love, but they’d otherwise been as close as any two people could get, and it had meant the world to him.  _She_ meant the world to him.   
  
She reached for her nightgown and slid it back on as he reached for his boxers. She hurried for the staircase and started up the steps and then suddenly paused. She turned to look back at him for a moment. “Thanks, Rafe.”   
  
He didn’t know what she was thanking him for but he nodded and smiled anyway. "You’re welcome, Molly.”


	2. First Time

**First Time**   
  
“Have you ever done it before?” Molly asked as they sat together on the sofa, fingers intertwined, trying their best to pay attention to "Gone With the Wind" playing on Sam’s hi-def television set.   
  
Rafe felt his stomach clench. “It? Like - you mean It- _It?”_ He asked. He turned to look at Molly. She was blushing profusely. It was both adorable and sexy all at the same time. That was Molly though - the perfect contradiction. Sweet, yet sexy; kind, yet brave, strong, yet vulnerable when the occasion called for it. He was falling more and more in love with her every day. Ever since their naked cuddle-fest several weeks before, they had been growing closer. They had kissed and even had a few all-clothes on, hot makeout sessions.   
  
“Yes,” Molly answered in a hushed whisper. A red blush stained her cheeks and he thought she had never looked more beautiful to him than she did right then. “Have you ever had… sex … with anyone?”   
  
Rafe shook his head slowly. “No. I know most guys my age have by now but there wasn’t exactly a lot of time to find someone to hook up with being I was on the run for most of my life. Besides…”   
  
“What?”   
  
He shook his head. “Never mind.”   
  
“No, not never mind. What were you going to say?”   
  
“I just… It sounds dumb but … I wanted it to be with someone special…. My first time…. I wanted it to be with a girl who meant everything to me.”   
  
Molly’s impossibly long eyelashes brushed beautifully against her high cheekbones. “That’s not dumb, Rafe. It’s … beautiful. I hope you … find that girl someday.”   
  
Rafe turned halfway on the sofa, feeling nervous but needing to look at her even if his guts were tied up in anxious knots. “What if I have, Molly? What if I already met that girl? The one I want to share … everything with?”   
  
“Rafe …” She turned halfway to look at him too, so their knees were knocking together, not in an unpleasant sort of way. She was wearing a skirt and he could feel the warmth of her legs touching his in his board shorts. Her voice was husky, low and decidedly soft and sexy. It caused his body to ache in places he never knew it could ache. “Do you mean that? Do you mean...me?”   
  
Emboldened somehow by her question, he reached out and touched her cheek, smoothing his calloused fingers over her smooth skin. “Of course I mean you, Molly. There’s never been anyone else that I wanted, not like I want you. I am -”   
  
“What?” Her beautiful eyes locked on his and he wanted to look away. The intensity in her gaze was doing crazy things to his body. But he couldn’t bear to turn away, not from her, not from Molly.   
  
“Molly, don’t you know it yet?” Rafe asked. “Don’t you know I’m in love with you? Crazy, madly, in love with you? Everytime we kiss it’s all I can do not to want to push it further. But I respect you too much for that. I also know you love TJ and I’d never take advantage of you, ever.”   
  
“I do love TJ,” Molly acknowledged, causing a stabbing pain in his chest. “But - but how I feel about you… I have never have felt about anyone else.”   
  
His breath came out shuddery as he asked, “What are you saying?”   
  
“I think I love you too, Rafe. In fact, I  _know_ I do.”   
  
“Molly, do you mean that?” His heart was jumping in his chest, thudding wildly against his ribcage.   
  
“Yes, I mean it.”   
  
“I never thought you’d ever -” He broke off, unable to stop his impulse to kiss her. He leaned over, drawing her face up to his and going in for a hot kiss. Her mouth opened for him as if by magic and he sluiced his tongue past her soft lips. They kissed for a long time. Or maybe not too long. He couldn’t be sure. With Molly, he completely lost track of time. He lost track of everything but the wonder of how good she felt pressed up against him.   
  
“Mollllly,” he moaned as she moved to kiss his collarbone, peeling down the collar of his tee-shirt part way. “Molly…”   
  
“Make love to me, Rafe. Please.”   
  
“Here? What if Sam comes back soon?” Rafe asked.   
  
“She won’t be back for hours. And I think she knew what we were going to do because she gave me these.” Molly reached behind her, fumbling for her purse. She unlatched the clasp on it and spilled out an assortment of condoms onto the small space of the sofa between them. Rafe’s eyes went wide. “She wanted us to be safe but she knew - she knew how I felt even before I did.”   
  
“Oh, Molly,” he whispered huskily. He leaned in and captured her lips in another kiss, this time nibbling her plump, beestung bottom lip. “Do you really want to do this?”   
  
“Yes…. But I don’t want to pressure you either.”   
  
“Trust me, I’m not feeling pressured.” Except in the crotch of his shorts. He noted that the cotton material was straining. He felt a little ashamed of how aroused he was and wasn’t sure how long he could hold out. But he would do his best. “I just don’t want to hurt you.”   
  
“It’s okay. I know it’s going to hurt some. I’ve read all of the books and studies that I could find about it.”   
  
He tangled his fingers in the long locks of her hair. “Of course you have,” he said with a smile. “You’re the smartest girl I know. Also, the very prettiest.”   
  
“Oh, Rafe,” she said. She leaned over to kiss him and then slid onto his lap. His dick jerked in his shorts as she settled herself over him. “That feels…. That feels big,” she said, worrying her lip between her teeth.   
  
“We don’t have to…”   
  
“No, I want to,” Molly said. “I’ve wanted this for a long time, I think - even when I was with TJ. Even when I’d never, ever admit it to anyone.”   
  
“I’m glad you’re telling me now… I love you, Mol.”   
  
“I love you too, Rafe.” She smiled a little nervously. “Now uh, what do we do?”   
  
“I guess we … figure it out together,” he answered. “Can I - can I undress you, Molly?”   
  
“Yes,” Molly said. “I just hope you like what you see.”   
  
“I saw you naked already. Trust me, I love what I saw.”   
  
Molly blushed prettily. Rafe slowly reached for the hem of her blouse and tugged it upwards. He pulled it off her gently and set the blouse on the coffee table. He sucked in a breath as he saw her in her teeny-tiny pink bra. She didn’t have huge breasts but they were perky and beautiful. He couldn’t resist reaching out and thumbing her nipples. He heard her purr deep in her throat. At least it sounded like a purr. She arched up on him, as if trying to get him to take more of her breasts into his hands. He obliged by squeezing them gently. She whispered “harder” and he began to knead them more aggressively.   
  
“How do you feel, Molly? Do you like that?” He asked.   
  
“Yes! Oh yes!” She gasped. “I never knew that this could feel so good.”   
  
He smiled. “I’m going to take your bra off now, okay?”   
  
“Okay.” They both held their breaths as he reached behind her and flicked at the clasp. He eased the straps down her slender shoulders. Her tan skin was perfect and he knew if he didn’t kiss her breasts, he would go insane. He leaned over and kissed the tops of her mounds before sucking a little rosy bud between his lips.   
  
“Rafe, Rafe, Rafe!” She chanted, making him feel bolder with each screech of his name. Her hands found his hair and she knotted her tiny fingers in it, pulling on the roots each time a wave of pleasure rolled through her body. She rocked against him as he suckled on her left breast and then her right. She tasted so good. He was losing control. He didn’t know how long he could last but he had to try to hold it in. He didn’t want to ruin everything by unloading in his boxers.   
  
He kissed and teased her breasts a little longer and then eased her back onto the sofa, onto a thick downy blanket. The only barrier left to his vision was her skirt and panties. Her flats were already resting under the coffee table so he only needed to tug her skirt down. He ran a hand up her thigh and he felt her quake under his hot palm. He pulled her skirt down and panties. She was totally bare now, and once again, he couldn’t believe how beautiful she was. He drank in the sight of her perfect, lithe body, and her whole face flushed with nervous excitement.   
  
“You’re perfect,” Rafe whispered.   
  
“I’m not. Really, I’m -”   
  
“Perfect,” he said again, brushing his finger across her lips. He wanted to taste her so badly, seeing the moisture of her arousal glistening on the soft, dark curls between her thighs. He settled for running his fingers down her slit and she trembled wildly.   
  
“Oh, Rafe,” she cried. “That feels so good!”   
  
“I am glad,” he said. “I just want you to feel good.”   
  
“I do, I do,” she said. She stared up at him. “There’s just one problem.”   
  
“What’s that?” He asked in alarm. What had he done wrong? What had he forgotten?   
  
“You’re still dressed,” Molly said with a giggle.   
  
“Oh. Yeah, I am,” he said with a chuckle of his own. “Let me just -” He started to reach for the hem of his tee-shirt but she stilled his hand.   
  
“Let me,” she said. She sat up and helped him out of his tee-shirt. She ran her fingers gently down his chest to the trail of light hair running down his abdomen, disappearing into the waistband of his shorts. “This is it,” she said softly and pulled the drawstring on his shorts. He lifted up and she eased his shorts down, along with his blue boxers. His member was stiff and hard, engorged and purpled with his desire for her.   
  
“That’s big,” she said again. “Go slow?”   
  
“Of course.” He promised himself he would, that he wouldn’t rush this experience and hurt her. He’d never hurt Molly, his Molly. Not for the world. Not if he could help it.   
  
“Lay back,” he said gently. Then he reached for one of the condom packets and ripped open the cheap aluminum cover on it. He hoped he had picked the right size and put it on right. He rolled it over the tip of him and down the base of his member until it fit snuggly against his skin.   
  
He then slowly lay down beside Molly and began to kiss her. She responded by turning in his embrace so they were facing each other. His cock bumped her thigh and he leaned low, licking the shell of her ear. “Are you ready?” He asked. “I’ll go as slow as I can.” God, he hoped he did this right, that he brought her more pleasure than pain.   
  
“I’m ready,” she said, staring into his eyes unflinchingly.   
  
“Just… just keep looking at me,” he said. “And tell me if it’s too much.”   
  
“Okay…”   
  
He rolled her beneath him. He gently reached between their bodies and spread her soft pussy lips with two fingers. She gasped in pleasure as he stroked her there and then moved to align himself at her entrance.  _Here goes nothing,_ he thought.   
  
He started to ease into her, feeling how tight she was. She watched him the whole time and he saw the pain in her eyes as he began to stretch her out. "I’m so sorry,” he said, seeing tears gathering in her lashes.   
  
“It’s o-okay,” Molly assured him. “Just… Do it. I’m ready. Please.”   
  
He kissed her on the lips and then eased all of the way into her, feeling the barrier of her womanhood, and breaking it away with one push of his hips. She gasped out loud and a single tear escaped her eye. He kissed it away, murmuring that he was sorry, that he was so sorry.   
  
“It’s okay,” she said. “I’m okay. I just … need to breathe.” She took a long, deep, shuddering breath and then rocked her hips against his. “You can … Speed up.”   
  
“Are you sure?”   
  
“I’m sure,” she said. She spread her legs wider apart and he began to slowly move inside of her. She felt so good, so deliciously tight. It was all he could do to control himself, not to take her harder and swifter. She clenched around him like a silken vice and he couldn’t resist the scream that wrenched from his lips.   
  
“Oh, Rafe,” she said, staring up at him. “This feels… It’s starting to feel good.”   
  
“I’m glad,” he said. Because boy did it ever feel good to him.   
  
She reached up to cup his smooth, chiseled cheeks in her hands. She stared at him as she rolled her hips against his. “That’s … that’s nice,” she murmured. “Faster, Rafe. You can go faster.”   
  
“Okay,” he said and he picked up the pace of his thrusts. She took him in as deeply as she could and matched his thrusts. She gasped as he stretched her still more. He hated to think he was still hurting her.   
  
“Faster,” she said. “It’s alright. I'm feeling better… I feel like…. Rafe, I think I’m - I’m -” She cried out and her whole body shook. He felt her reach her climax, her whole body shuddering and quaking beneath him. Watching the look of pleasure on her face, he felt his own release coming. He thrust into her three more times and then surrendered to the orgasm. He screamed her name and finally went limp inside of her. He slowly withdrew from her but lay atop her a moment longer, panting in time with her.   
  
“That was -” he couldn't begin to find the words.   
  
“Amazing,” Molly filled in for him. “Beautiful.”   
  
“You're beautiful, Molly.  _My_ Molly,” he said. “Are you hurting a lot?”   
  
“Not too bad now. I suspect I’ll be achy for a while but it’s okay. Really. I am so glad my first time was with you. I want every other time … I want every other time to be with you, okay?”   
  
“I want that too,” he said and he kissed her on the lips. He knew he’d never love another, crave another, desire, or need another, the way he did Molly Lansing.


End file.
